creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mojosetter
Go ahead and talk to me *Nothing to be afraid of. hello Reddit. SpicyHandofMarriage 16:08, December 30, 2011 (UTC) naw Why are you still reading my post/contribution 03:43, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Read the description of Nightmare Fuel next time. ClericofMadness 01:40, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Thank you for your work. You shouldn't have done that... 07:20, January 29, 2012 (UTC)BENDrowned4 Avatar stealer! Reaching out to embrace the random, reaching out to embrace whatever may come. 01:30, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I know you like Fallout, so why not? [[User:REDDOT|'RED']][http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_Submissions#REDDOT DOT] 01:48, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 03:35, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Alright then, I'll make sure of what you didn't explain about. I'll also make sure to keep up-to-date on the categories. [[User:REDDOT|'REDDOT']] 03:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Ah yes I will, it has been long since i've written a story and I forget about the paragraphs, thanks for reminding. Ire flowa222 REDDIT SpicyHandofMarriage 00:30, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Thnx 4 correcting Berry Powder Notcreepypasta 14:09, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I just got a big message on my user submission stating hugely "THE OTHER PAGES ONCE LISTED HERE WERE REMOVED BECAUSE THEY WERE NOT CATEGORIZED AS OC. IF YOU WISH TO LIST THEM ONCE MORE, YOU MUST TAG THEM AS OC FIRST -CoM." So that meeans I'm going to have to make most my stories in OC in order to have to have this scarlet letter removed? User: Mmpratt99 deviantart 15:48, March 31, 2012 (UTC) All right, should I leave that big warning alone when I go to submit my OCs?User: Mmpratt99 deviantart 16:06, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Well, I go ahead and see, if I get banned for removing that message, well that's that. You know I'm begining to like Creepypasta a lot less. Is this typical trouble for a new person like me? I see a lot of beginers getting ban warnings for what seem like small infractions.User: Mmpratt99 deviantart 16:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your advice, I'm glad there's some people here willing to help a newbie through the wikia labyrinth of rulesUser: Mmpratt99 deviantart 16:28, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I've always wondered... How do you make a signature with colored font? I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 19:30, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I use a grammar&spelling checker, and I guess it wasn't right about somethings.User:Prince Doopliss 01:10, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Is it a required that you add name to the category "Users" page once you become a Creepypasta member?Mmpratt99 deviantart 01:09, March 15, 2012 (UTC) This Skyler Kelly aka Jabronis claimed I ruined his profile. I don't know what the heck he's talking about. Could you explain to him that I haven't even been on his profile page?Mmpratt99 deviantart 04:09, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, so it's not something I did then when I first came on to Creepypasta? This person's just being a jerk to everybody. Mmpratt99 deviantart 19:35, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Some joke. I was just wondering if I should add my name to the User Submission page or is that reserved for OC stories only?Mmpratt99 deviantart 19:42, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay, well I guess pretty much answers my question about the OC list. I don't know if I'll do one.Mmpratt99 deviantart 20:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I wrote my first blog then someone tells me blogs are not articles, what should I do to correct the category?Mmpratt99 deviantart 23:56, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Recently I've been having a problem with my signature, the name isn't showing up gray, but in white regular print. How should I correct this? Mmpratt99 deviantart 06:18, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well how to do I enable the wiki text in my signature?Mmpratt99 deviantart 18:11, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, I found the code to make the signature gray, but I have to the brackets things after I sign.User:Mmpratt99 deviantart 21:46, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Questions I'm stopping by to say thank you for looking at my gallery work and I also have two questions---Do you use the blog to write the story on and do I have to add my site to the Article Listing chain right away or wait til I have a story submited? Mmpratt99 deviantart 04:29, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you again for the story page advise, I have one more question--how do you do the story categorizing? Like if you you want it in the section of Monsters and Cyptics? Once again, thank you. Right now, I'm typing up a story, but what if I want to take a break and continue it tomorrow? Is there any way of saving it, besides bookmarking the page,without having it appear on the listing? I don't want to get in trouble. What exactly is this story-saving document? I'm about ready to call it quits. Now I'm in trouble, my story has disappered! I hit the publish button after I followed the instructions you gave me. I'll probably get banned! Oh wait, it's up, but I still don't have it any category>http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Paulie%E2%80%99s_Puppy Okay, I already have it saved in Microsoft. I'm going to have to edit it tommarrow, because I'm ready exhausted. Write another poem, my friend. HiddenSpirit 20:04, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey friend, I'm so sorry for saying that, I thougth you, ehemmm, errr... Well, by the way I'm here to say sorry man. I didn't said that for offense, it was just an innocent joke. Please answer, your friend (if you consider me your friend), Hello, I just recieved a message in my yahoo account stating someone by the name of HiddenSpirit edited one of the pages I was following--I think he means my story. I think my submission didn't go so well even though I saw the text had uploaded. The first try had a picture of a black dog from my gallery on deviant art, and the text didn't show up. I'm really afraid to look. Please answer soon. Thank you so much for showing me the tutorial example, so you're saying my story is fine? Oh, good. I'm glad it was accepted. I like to thank HiddenSpirit for helping edit. Have you got any idea of what happened to the first try with the dog? Was that edited out? HiddenMachine96 21:06, March 4, 2012 (UTC)HiddenMachine96 Well, thank goodness that dog error was corrected. I don't know if I'm going to try uploading pictures with my stories. I already have enough difficulty with the written part. Mmpratt99 deviantart 04:23, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh, how do I undo the OC label then? Okay, I followed your instructions and fixed it so it's not in the OC category. Thank you for the info. I hate to bother you with all these questions, by I have two--one is how do I get the links on my Favorite Stories to just show the title? My second question is do I have to link up with the Creepypasta index in order for me to get my story commented on? Mmpratt99 deviantart 02:32, March 6, 2012 (UTC) May I take your eyes? Ilovecreepypasta 17:55, March 6, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta Clericof Maddness told me that when I was categorizing my second pasta story I had added categories to a page that cannot be added together, meaning that I added categories too early or I had screwed up the Article Listing. So I got the first warning, since I'm an idiot. It's called No Place is Unknown to Darkness. Given that my brain isn't equip[ed in dealing with these numerous techical rules, I'll probaly won't be here for very long. Mmpratt99 deviantart 01:53, March 7, 2012 (UTC) There's also the issue on the Article Listing, my poem--'No Place is Unknown to Darkness', its link gets sent to some other story titled No One Looks Back and Remembers the Nights When the Got Lots of Sleep. Should I wait till you guys fix it or should I fix it myself? I'm afraid if I try and fix it myself, I'll mess it up more. This is what I get for being a N00b. Mmpratt99 deviantart 02:38, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much for fixing the''' No Place is Unknown to Darkness''' link, but where did No One Looks Back and Remembers the Nights When the Got Lots of Sleep go? I don't see No One Looks Back and Remembers the Nights When the Got Lots of Sleep on the N list. Is this typical when a new story entry gets added, something else bumped of the Article list? Then it's not my fault when I went to register my story and that story came up instead. So Clericof Maddness was just complaining about my list of categories. Do you think it would be safe for me to get some categoy listed without arousing the ire of this master editor? I'm not being sarcastic here, I'm just worried I might get penalized again. Mmpratt99 deviantart 04:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, maybe I;ll make the first category Dreams/Sleep since it has to do with traveling through dreams. I was just wondering, are any random viewers looking at the stories I just put? I don't want to sound like a total attention-getter. Okay, well, is there any way of checking to see if the stories are being viewed by random people then? Well, okay then. I'm kind of disappointed since I really like to know what other people say about my entries. I see the poem format of my second work was replaced by regular story paragraphs, I'd like to thank whoever did that. Before I log off, I would like to ask one more question--how do make the links of my profile page just display the title and not the rest of the link formula? Thank you for sending me that helpful video and for reminding me about the signature. I'm always forgeting my signatureMmpratt99 deviantart 05:09, March 7, 2012 (UTC) The weapon ax don't have an "e"!What day is it? What3e4gbvhp -[;41/mjk,*/ 02:34, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Both are actually proper http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Axe#Axes_as_weapons There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 02:37, March 8, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Hello, I'm wondering why my latest story, The Ghost Tower, doesn't appear in the category "Places?" Also I'm wondering if the stories have to added to the Index section after the Article Listing? ClericofMadness didn't really answer my question concerning this subject about the Index Listing.--Mmpratt99 deviantart 23:31, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'll go ahead and add one more category then. I have the "Places" one already. Is it just me being paranoid or do I feel ostracized for some reason? --Mmpratt99 deviantart 02:12, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I just put up an Algernon Blackwood story called The Listener in Article Listings, but it pushed another story called http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Listen... off the list. Could you help me sort this thing out before I get in trouble? Seriously I don't what get the book thrown at me for this. I did everything correctly when I went to register the story--User: Mmpratt99 deviantart 00:28, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Ghost I was looking for the cover image of Zoviet France's ''Sky Flowers and Horse Eggs ''album, and I found the link to that website with all the musical crack (http://greyfeltnoon.blogspot.com/) and listed there was Ghost's ''Snuffbox Immanence ''album. If you mean "Where do you find their music?" then you look for it on Google and sign up for sites that have it or something. Be careful of which ones you visit. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 00:31, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I'll soon be writing a poem in return for the one you'd written. I just have to generate an idea. HiddenSpirit 16:57, March 12, 2012 (UTC) What does your residence have to do with your taste in music? "I also love dnb and sometimes dubstep, since I'm in the UK.“ I just don't see how that has to do with your taste in music. Is DnB more popular in the UK? AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 22:04, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I know DnB. :P It's my favourite genre of music. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 22:10, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Edits Eeyup, I've been editing up a storm the past few days. I'm making an effort to fix the wiki a little, or at least add anything applicable to whatever I see. I'm like a mini version of Jspoelstra... 03:43, March 22, 2012 (UTC) SEEET THE FUCKING MOJOOOOOOOOO 05:04, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Spamming what story? The Chaos Puppet 21:57, April 1, 2012 (UTC) A message from the hidden spirit Hello, dear Mojo... HiddenSpirit 00:12, April 4, 2012 (UTC) wat How did you resize the image on that Pokemon pasta? I tried but it said that was the farthest it could go :/ 05:37, April 7, 2012 (UTC) orly. 05:40, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Apex... ... Ya know 'em? Jw. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:53, April 11, 2012 (UTC) response to your "CONFESSION" Yeah, see what I mean? It's like... "wtf that was really dabstup?" Also, if you don't mind, I'm going to post the song that I thought was not dabstup right here woopsie forgot to sign DAMNED KIDS! 01:20, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Trololol You can get back on chat nao 04:25, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Wario Land 3 I noticed you added the Unfinished Page category to my new blog. I was hoping nobody would do that, for it's going to stay like this for a while.SuperMarioman11 20:04, April 16, 2012 (UTC)SuperMarioman11 Hey Do not have authority to flag other pastas for deletion. ITS A ADMIN ONLY OPTION. Just warning you. Sloshedtrain 00:17, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Reply Flagged for Deletion is when we poll the pasta. MARKED FOR DELETION is for pastas that have very bad grammar and have three day period to fix it or gets deleted. It saids in the rules that it is admin only. Sloshedtrain 00:27, April 18, 2012 (UTC) newcats I don't know if you got the memo, but People has recently been removed from the genre listing. So try not to add it to pages from now on. Thanks. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:28, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Mojosetter, I just wanted to thank you for adding in the pic of the solifuge for my 'pasta "Solifudge". I greatly appreciate it! TheEnderSyndrome (talk) 14:54, November 26, 2013 (UTC)TheEnderSyndrome